Of Parties and Snogging
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Mandy throws a party to catch Ernie's attention. Ernie is only going to catch Mandy's attention. Mandy chickens out. Ernie downs a few too many Firewhiskeys.


_**Written for the 1991 Challenge (Mandy Brocklehurst, pencil)**_

 _ **Written for the Sims 3 Journey Challenge (party animal)**_

* * *

 **Of Parties and Snogging**

She picked up one of those quills Muggles used (a pencil, was it?) and scribbled the briefest of all notes on the blank parchment in front of her.

 _Party in the Ravenclaw common room. This Saturday._

She then charmed it so that it was only visible to students, duplicated it, and placed them in every corridor of the castle.

Teachers were very confused as to why students were suddenly stopping in the middle of walkways, staring at a seemingly blank wall, and then wandering off in huddles and whispers. It was safe to say that students knew it was to be kept secret. Uttering a word of the planned party would ruin the event organiser's hard work.

Students only discussed it in the confinements of their common rooms or over meals when they were certain no teachers were listening in.

For Mandy, everything seemed to be going to plan.

"Oi, Mandy!"

It was Ernie MacMillan. The Hufflepuff was running towards her with his arms full of parchment and a small box. "Where would you like these for your party?"

Mandy's eyes widened in horror as the boy drew closer and closer. There were a few older students lurking, but thankfully no teachers.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Mandy hissed, drawing him into an empty classroom. "Just let the whole school know I'm throwing a party, why don't you?"

"There were no teachers around," Ernie replied mildly, dumping the box and parchment onto a desk. "Besides, they're not idiots. They know something's going on and haven't tried to stop it, so obviously they're not worried."

Mandy glared at him.

"Alright!" Ernie threw his hands up defensively. "Sorry."

"What have you brought?" Mandy then asked, eyeing the box.

"Oh, just some decorations. Teacher-deterring decorations. Also, have you thought about what will happen when everyone starts making their way to our common room? It's going to look highly suspicious if the Slytherins suddenly leave their common room in the dungeons and all start heading this way. Snape's going to have something to say about it, don't you think?"

"I'm not an idiot!" Mandy snapped. "I have that planned. All you need to worry about is monitoring what your Hufflepuffs are doing."

"Got that covered," Ernie said with a wink.

"Good." She snatched the box and parchment up from the desk. "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"You bet ya." Ernie gave her another wink and left the classroom.

Mandy waited until she was sure he had well and truly left the floor and exited the classroom herself. As she wandered down the now empty corridor she couldn't help but wonder what might happen between her and Ernie tonight.

After all, wasn't the whole point of throwing this party to catch him alone?

Mandy shook her head. The idiot didn't even see it. He was just there for a few Firewhiskeys and a good time.

…

"So." Justin sidled up to Ernie with a cheeky grin on his face. "So, you're doing yourself up all pretty today," he commented.

Ernie ignored his friend as he finished combing his hair in front of the mirror. He had put so many hair potions in it to make it sit flat it would probably take him a year to wash out.

"You're hoping she'll notice you, aren't you?"

Ernie tied a bowtie around his neck.

"Hoping for a good snog tonight?"

He took out the shoe polish at the bottom of his trunk and sat on his bed with a cloth and his shoes in hand.

"Or something more?"

The damn shoes had a scuff mark on them!

"Alright, ignore my remark, but when you need a wingman –"

"Even if I was interested in getting with Mandy, I wouldn't need your help," Ernie said mildly. "Besides, it's not like she'd even care anyway."

"Whatever you say." Justin shrugged and stood up. "Well, it's a few hours away yet, so when you're ready, let me know."

Ernie waited until Justin had left the room before sighing. Even if he managed to win Mandy over, he'd need a good few Firewhiskeys to give him the courage.

He'd never met a girl that had made him so nervous before.

…

"He keeps staring at you."

"Oh, he doesn't."

"Because he bloody looks away when you look at him!"

"You're just saying that."

"Amanda Caroline Brocklehurst, you are being an idiot!"

Mandy couldn't help but do a double take at Su, who now had a look of ferocity on her face. She had never known Su to raise her voice, let alone call anybody names. She always seemed the sweet, innocent one of the group.

"He's looking over at you and downing a Firewhiskey every time he thinks you haven't noticed him. You're being stupid. Like, really stupid. Go and talk to him."

This was coming from somebody who had never shown any interest in a boy her whole life.

Su sighed.

"Alright," she said, "it's no skin off my nose if I interfere for you." She began making her way over to where the Hufflepuff boy was standing by the drink stand, alone.

"No!" Mandy grabbed her friend by the arm and yanked her back. "Just leave it," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you mope in your own pity and regret for the next year because you were too chicken to tell him!"

"But –"

"You or me, Mandy. Who's it going to be?"

Mandy sighed, looking over to Ernie and his glass of Firewhiskey. "Fine," she said, "but if I come back in misery because he laughs in my face, I'm blaming you."

Su shrugged. "I'll happily take the blame if I'm wrong." She grinned and gave Mandy a little shove towards her man.

Mandy swallowed. "I'm going to look like a fool," she muttered to herself.

…

 _Oh Merlin, she's coming over here! I'm pretty sure I brought everything, didn't I? Everything she told me, at least._ "Mandy!" _Nice going, idiot. Now you look as if you're over keen to see her._

"Hi, Ernie."

"I'm sorry if I forgot something. I tried to bring it all over at once and then go back, but if I've forgotten something…."

Mandy looked from Ernie to the table of food and drinks and shrugged. "Everything looks okay to me."

"Oh. Er, so why are you here then?"

 _Nice going, idiot!_

Mandy shrugged. "Just thought I'd come over and see why my number one party planner is standing alone and drinking his own weight in Firewhiskey?"

"Er…."

Mandy smiled. "You'll make a fool of yourself if you drink much more."

Ernie set the bottle down and looked to Mandy with a forced smile in return. "Well, I don't want to do that," he mused.

Mandy chuckled. "You know," she said after a moment of silence, "I have a confession."

Ernie stared at her with wide, hopeful eyes. Could she… could she be telling him? _No, idiot!_ "Yes?"

"This party… the sneaking around and everything, it wasn't because I like to party."

"Oh, really? And here I was thinking you were Hogwarts' resident party animal."

"No, I threw it because I really wanted you to come. I thought that if I got drunk enough, I'd be able to… be able to…."

"You haven't touched the drinks!"

"I know. I hate the stuff. But I just wanted to…."

"Do this?" Ernie leaned forward and pecked Mandy on the lips.

"Yes."

Ernie grinned. "Well, you know what? I'm only here because of you, too. Merlin, I've fancied you for ages. Since second year or something. I can't even remember. All I know is you're the only girl I ever think about. _Ever!_

Mandy leaned forward and kissed Ernie again. "Same," was all she said.

"So."

"So."

"Maybe we should just take things a little slow, you know?"

"Or maybe we should snog each other senseless?"

"You read my mind!" Ernie grabbed Mandy's hand and led her to the tower exit. "I know the perfect hiding spot!" He pulled her from the tower, leading her down the empty corridor.

As she left, Mandy caught sight of Su giving her the thumbs up and a wink. Next thing she knew, she was alone with Ernie, and this time she didn't need to fight to urge to kiss him. She just could.

* * *

 _ **So this was a 'I don't know where I'm going with this story, I'll see where it takes me' story. But I now ship Ernie and Mandy :D  
**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed, and please don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Would be much appreciated :)**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


End file.
